Lucifer Risen
by MsMoonlight
Summary: Set after season four. Sam and Dean receive help from Lucifer's own daughter in trying to stop him bringing hell to Earth. DeanOC.
1. Angels On Demand

**Angels On Demand.**

Dean and Sam had heard from Castiel that they would need help in order to defeat Lucifer after his escape, more help than they could get from an angel anyway and so they we're driving to Anchorage, Alaska due to Dean's fear of flying.

As they slowly pulled up outside a beaten down house on the outskirts of the city Sam shuddered. Something about this place seemed off to him and he was reluctant to go inside. Ever since the demon blood in him had taken a hold it was like he had some sort of sixth sense and knew when something bad was going to happen. In this case though, Dean wasn't going to listen. Castiel had risked his life for the hunter and so Dean felt like he owed it to him to follow his advice this time. Both Dean and Sam walked up to the door and knocked loudly.

"Come in it's open!" A female voice shouted loudly from somewhere inside. Dean opened the door cautiously and stepped inside, Sam right behind him.

"Don't you lock your doors?" Dean asked.

"If you were anything _I_ was afraid of, you wouldn't have knocked." the voice replied dryly, stepping out of the door to his right. He gave her an appraising look. She appeared to be in her early twenties, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a lopsided smirk graced her face.

"Dean Winchester," she said thoughtfully. "I don't know why I thought you'd be taller." Dean raised an eyebrow and Sam had to stop himself from laughing.

"I'm Kayleigh," she laughed. "Which I suppose is ironic, but you can call me Leigh."

"Ironic?" Sam asked. "Cas didn't tell you," it wasn't a question, but Dean shook his head anyway.

"This will take some explaining," Leigh explained, walking into the kitchen and gesturing to the boys to follow. When they were all sat at the table with coffee in their hands the questions began.

"Why is you name ironic?" Sam started with.

"'Cause Kayleigh means 'like God'," she explained. "And I'm Lucifer's daughter." At this revelation Dean's eyes widened to near comical shock and Sam's eyebrows rose to his hairline. Leigh sighed.

"I'm not evil, I won't turn you over to him," she said condescendingly. "I have about as much choice over my parents as you did."

"Why did Cas send us to you?" Dean asked. "Why does he trust you?"

"I'm protected as the child of an angel, which is unique in itself, even if the angel went dark side. I have a lot to owe to Castiel, he's been reincarnating me for centuries, millennia even, just so I could be here for the right time." Leigh explained.

"I thought the devil had a son," Dean admitted. Leigh rolled her eyes.

"Being a hunter, you should know Hollywood rarely gets anything right." Leigh snapped.

"How old are you?" Sam questioned.

"Interesting question," Leigh laughed. "Do you mean overall? Or in this life?"

"Both?" Dean suggested.

"Overall, I'm over nine thousand years old. Luckily in this life, I'm only twenty-four." Leigh chuckled at the shocked expressions on the boys faces.

"But why did Cas send us here?" Dean persisted.

"He wanted to get you somewhere safe before Zachariah went stir crazy?" Leigh suggested.

"Zachariah hasn't gone stir crazy," Sam pointed out. Leigh's smirk widened as she leaned back in her chair.

"Not yet," she answered.

"But if you're Lucifer's daughter, won't he be heading right over here?" Dean asked. Her smirk widened even further as she once again answered, "Not yet." Dean started to pace around her kitchen.

"Dean, calm down," Leigh said. "And sit."

"Stop nagging, you're not my frigging girlfriend," Dean growled out.

"Not yet." Leigh answered in her eternally calm voice, which just angered Dean even further.

"Why the hell should I even listen to you? You're the daughter of the freakin' Devil!" Dean shouted at her. Finally Leigh's composure broke.

"You're so narrow-minded! I feel sorry for our kids!" she yelled.

"We," Dean shouted, gesturing between them wildly. "Do not have any kids." Leigh leaned across the table slightly. "And if you so much as think the words 'not yet' I swear to God…" Dean trailed off. Leigh tilted her head as if listening to something.

"Now you've done it," she groaned. "He's coming. Time to play happy families." She started pushing Dean and Sam towards the front door. "Head toward the centre of town. I'll get rid of my father and call you," she told them, pushing them toward the impala.

"How?" Dean asked.

"You're forgetting something," Leigh answered seriously and pointed vaguely at the sky. "Angels on demand." She headed back to the porch. As Dean and Sam drove off, they could see the black smoke starting to form around her house and all of a sudden, Dean felt unexplainably guilty for leaving her on her own. He hoped she'd be okay.

#################################

**Okay, this was something that randomly popped into my head during a really long car journey and I thought it'd be cool if Lucifer had a daughter.**

**Reviews would be awesome :)**


	2. Happy Families

**I just noticed I didn't put a disclaimer in the first chapter *blushes*. Sorry!**

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. If I did, I would have more toplessness from the boys :)

################################

**Happy Families**

Leigh leaned back in her chair in the kitchen again and shut her eyes. He'd make his presence known soon enough. Somebody cleared their throat in the doorway.

"Three cups of coffee?" It asked curiously. Leigh opened her eyes and frowned at her father leaning on the doorframe.

"I was thirsty," She answered shortly.

"Greed is a sin you know," he answered ironically.

"Actually, it's a demon. Him and his other 'deadly' friends had some fun up here a while back. You would have been proud." Leigh answered.

"Hardly," he snorted. "They got sent back downstairs didn't they? The ones who survived anyway." He was starting to wander around the kitchen, looking in her cupboards.

"Curiosity killed the cat." She said, watching him look.

"And satisfaction brought it back," he answered distractedly. "So, you had visitors?" It wasn't a question.

"None of your business," she replied.

"Winchesters? Oh I think they are very much my business. And you will tell me where they are Kayleigh Marie." Lucifer answered.

"The full name thing only works with parents that actually give a damn," she grinned at him. "And that was never your strong point. I'm not going to tell you where they are and there's not a thing you can do about it. Unfortunately for you, I'm much too important to you to torture."

"So you aren't going to tell me?" Lucifer assessed.

"Nope," she affirmed.

"And I won't torture you for the information?" he asked.

"Nope," she said again.

"So where does that leave us?" he asked.

"I do believe it's called an _'Impasse'_" She answered as he strolled behind her. He started to fiddle with her hair.

"Last time I saw you, you were a red-head," He said.

"Last time you saw me I was burned at the stake for witchcraft with your little friend Ruby," She answered.

"Oh the Dark Ages were such a drag," he sighed. "Still, you suit blonde."

"And you still suit Italian," Leigh answered and turned to look at his new vessel.

"So, you're not going to help me?" Lucifer asked, snapping them back to the topic at hand.

"No," Leigh sighed.

"According to Revelations, you have to pick a side," he taunted.

"According to Revelations, that side isn't yours," Leigh snapped.

"It's a good job the Humans have the shortened version, else there'd be an angry mob surrounding your house about now," Lucifer was testing for a reaction.

"Look, you came and asked your question and you got my answer. That's not going to change. Leave." Leigh ordered.

"I'll be back," he told her as he stood to leave.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," Leigh answered, and as she blinked he disappeared. She sighed heavily, people who claimed to have dysfunctional families really had no idea.

"Cas?" she said aloud, she still felt stupid doing that.

"You called?" he said from somewhere behind her left shoulder. She turned and smiled at him.

"Be an angel and get the Winchesters for me?" she asked and winced at the unintentional pun in her question.

"Was that an attempt at humour?" he questioned.

"A very bad one," she nodded.

"The Winchesters are outside, apparently Dean was worried." Castiel informed her before promptly disappearing. She sighed and wandered to the front door, yanking it open.

"Will you two get your asses in here? Stop standing in the middle of the street, anyone could be watching," she ordered. Sam and Dean walked in and the three of them ended up in the kitchen once again.

"You think there's someone watching you?" Dean asked.

"I'm the devils daughter and I'm helping his enemies work out how to get rid of him. I'm pretty damn sure he's got someone watching me," she confirmed.

"Tell us what he said," Dean commanded. Leigh prepared to answer but a serene voice did it for her from the vicinity of the window.

"He wanted her to turn you over," Castiel said. Sam and Dean jumped at the sound of his voice whilst Leigh simply looked on amused.

"And?!" Dean demanded.

"Oh, I decided I'd break my promise from earlier and told him to come and get you anytime after five," Leigh answered seriously, then broke into a grin. "You jackass I told him to shove it." Dean looked relieved as Leigh told them her plan for destroying her father.

##################################

**Okay, I realise there's not much Sam and Dean in this one but i thought I just needed to put in a bit of background and show the relationship between Lucifer and Leigh.**

**Reviews would be awesome.**


	3. Angels Killing Angels

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the Winchesters or Supernatural. It's tragic but true.**

###################

**Angels Killing Angels**

"Well we know that only an angel can kill another angel," Sam contributed.

"Not true," Leigh corrected. "Else so many angels wouldn't have died at the hands of Demons in this war would they? Humans don't have the power to kill an angel though."

"Then how come everyone's resting their hopes on me?" Dean asked. However, before Leigh could answer his query, she noticed Sam roll his eyes and sigh infinitesimally. Her jaw set in anger at his lack of faith.

"What's up Sam?" Leigh asked mockingly. "Still think Dean's not up to the job? Still think it's all up to you? Dangerous thinking that. Last time you thought like that, you turned yourself into a monster, let out the devil and brought on the apocalypse. I advise you have more faith in your brother before you make another monumental mistake, like you did last time. Dean can do this, so get your head out of your arse and realise that. You are not better than him, in any sense of the word." Dean and Sam sat shell-shocked at Leigh's outburst and Sam could only nod mutely in response.

"We believe you can kill Lucifer, Dean, because it is fate," Castiel continued as though nothing had happened. "You contain part of the soul of Michael in you. You, Dean, are part angel yourself." Leigh grinned, she already knew all of this, she had heard it so many times in all of her reincarnations. She had never imagined Deans reaction to be this funny though. All he could do was sputter incoherently and mumble the word angel.

"We haven't just been watching you since Lilith and the seals Dean. We've been watching since your conception. Your birth was arguably almost as important as the birth of Christ to the angels." Castiel once again continued without pause. Leigh had to hold in her laugh at the sight of Dean's face, he had turned almost purple with holding his breath.

"Dean, you can kill Lucifer," Leigh attempted to reassure him. "It's just a shame we don't have his sword else it would be hell of a lot easier." Castiel suddenly looked up and checked around himself cautiously, Leigh looked uneasy.

"Well, your father is persistent." Castiel noted calmly.

"And fast," Leigh cursed colourfully as she stood up and ushered the boys into the hall. "Quick you two, you're going to have to hide in the basement I'm afraid." Leigh pushed them behind an iron door with symbols carved into it. A light flickered on above them, showing that they were stood at the top of a staircase which lead into a room with walls of solid iron.

"It's like Bobby's demon panic room!" Sam whispered excitedly. Dean shushed him with a wave of his hand and had his ear pressed up against the door. Sam followed suit and so both the boys eavesdropped on Leigh's conversation.

"I told you I'd be back," they heard a voice they presumed to be Lucifer say.

"Yeah, didn't expect you to be this quick though, I must admit." Leigh answered evasively.

"I had a tip-off from a classified source," Lucifer replied vaguely. "I hear that you are stashing the Winchesters." "And by 'classified source' you mean Demon boy on my lawn," Leigh answered, dodging the accusation.

"Where are the Winchesters Kayleigh?" Lucifer demanded.

"In my bed." Leigh answered in such a serious voice that Dean had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Both of them?" They could practically hear his eyebrow raise.

"Well, you know I never was one to do things by halves," Leigh answered without a hint of irony/

"You will give them to me," Lucifer assured her.

"Oh, I very much doubt that." Leigh contradicted.

"I know you're plotting against me," Lucifer told her casually. "And the second you act against me the family bond is broken and rest assured I will do _**whatever**_ it takes to get them boys off of you. Samuel won't be hard to take now that his blood is tainted and I can offer Dean far more than you ever could."

"I'm praying Sam won't make the same mistake twice. And Dean would never turn his back on humanity," Leigh argued vehemently, shaken from Lucifer's veiled threat.

"We'll see," Lucifer answered calmly. "And you can tell your angel muscle that he's no match for my armies of demons."

"Castiel doesn't respond well to threats," Leigh snapped. "Your armies wouldn't even get past my front door."

"He can't hide in this house forever, just like you can't keep the Winchesters in your basement forever. Nice angel proofing by the way." Sam and Dean knew Lucifer had gone when they heard Leigh stifle a scream. They slowly creaked open the basement door to see Leigh in Castiels arms, screaming incoherently into his chest.

"He's going to kill me," she gasped. "He's going to push and bend and try to snap me and when I don't tell him he's going to kill me."

"It can't be that bad," Dean attempted to reassure her.

"Of course it can be that bad Dean! This isn't Alistair! It's the Devil! He created torture! I'm so screwed!" Leigh ranted. The boys looked at each other disparagingly. They had to come up with a solution, and fast.

################

**This took me longer than I thought it would "/**

**hopefully next one should be up quicker :)**

**Reviews would be awesome (Y)**


	4. Tortuous Relations

**Sorry I'm a bad author and this has taken a while to get up. My life's in a bit of a state right now and with coursework on top of that I just can't find any time to write. It's only short but I'll try and get a longer one up soon (:**

I don't own supernatural, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be having fun tormenting Jensen and Jared (:

**####################**

**Tortuous Relations.**

Leigh was now pacing the room, her arms flailing as she struggled to express herself. Dean just did not seem to grasp why she was in such a state.

"Right," she sighed loudly. "You were tortured by Alistair. Would you willingly go through that again?"

"Not willingly," he answered. "But if I had no other choice…"

"Multiply what you went through by a billion and it does not even scratch the surface of what Lucifer is capable of," she said solemnly. "And I'm going to have to do that, to save you. Don't try and tell me how I should be feeling. It is that bad. He doesn't care that he's my father. I'm one major disappointment and if there's anyway he can salvage something useful out of me, he will." Castiel was still stood stoically silent by the doorway, appearing to be calmly surveying the situation before him.

"I shall go and see what this new information does to our chances," he calmly informed them. "We were not aware the bond between you and your father could be broken. The results of this could be catastrophic." Before Leigh could answer, he had vanished. She began her pacing across the kitchen again and Sam began a countdown in his head. Dean would interrupt in…

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

And right on cue…

"Will you stop it with the pacing already?" Dean practically growled.

"Sorry, potentially sacrificing myself to save you," Leigh answered shortly. "Put up with my pacing."

"He said, if you help us," Dean started. "So what if you just don't help us? Stay out of it. Stay safe."

"And let Lucifer take over? End the world in a rain of fire and brimstone. The ground opens up and swallows entire countries whole? No thanks, I like this planet too much to see it burn." Leigh argued.

"You're not getting killed for me! I am not having you sacrifice yourself. I'm not having that on my conscience," Dean threw back.

"Fuck you!" Leigh shouted. "You don't own me! I can do as I please! I'm helping you save the world!"

"We don't need your help!" Dean argued.

"Bullshit," Leigh answered deadpan. "You won't last five minutes without me." "I'm prepared to take that risk," Dean answered solemnly.

"And I'm not allowed t sacrifice myself?" Leigh asked incredulously.

"You sound like an old married couple," Sam informed them calmly.

"We're not a married couple!" Dean nearly exploded, then rounded on Leigh. "And if you even so much as _think_ 'not yet' I will skin you alive!" Leigh held out her hands in surrender.

"Wasn't going to say anything," She promised. "Cross my heart." Dean sighed heavily, this girl was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.

##########################

**Reviews make Hannah happy (: and could convince her to write more faster  
Its scientifically proven, i promise (:**


	5. Disappearing Act Part I

**Sorry its taken so long for me to put this up, I'm a bad author I know, but the day after I put the last chapter up something happened and I really just did not want to write and I probably would have killed the winchesters and castiel and anything remotely male.**

I DON'T OWN THE WINCHESTERS OR SUPERNATURAL. If I did, I would have drove Jensen crazy by now (:

* * *

Disappearing Act Part I

Castiel appeared in the doorway silently, watching the scene in the kitchen with a slightly bemused expression on his face. It appeared as though Dean, whilst still slightly irritated by Leigh, was slowly warming to her. Sam was simply watching them both with a small smile. Castiel imagined this was what it was like to be part of a family, granted a highly dysfunctional one. Sam jumped as he turned around and saw Cas stood in the doorway.

"You alright Cas?" he asked. "You seem pensive."

"It was true, what Lucifer said," he informed them solemnly. "If Leigh actively goes against her father, she's no longer protected from him." Leigh exhaled slowly and was watching Dean from the corner of her eye. It was clear from his face that he was dying to go into a rant, instead he simply took a deep breath.

"That settles it," Dean said quietly, turning to Leigh. "Stay away from this. Away from me and Sam. Away from the apocalypse. Stay safe." Leigh was about to snap back when a voice from the door said.

"Now Dean, she can't do that. Ruin my fun." Everyone turned to see Lucifer smirking in the doorway. Castiel stood between him and the Winchesters, Leigh stepped in front of him.

"Three visits in one day? I feel honoured." she said sarcastically, her eyes darting around the room looking for an escape.

"Call it making up for lost time," he answered patronisingly. "There's no point looking for an exit, I have the house surrounded."

"What do you want?!" Leigh cried. "Why can't you leave me in peace for five god damn minutes? You won't get Dean! You'll have to get past me and Cas first."

"I'm not here for Dean," Lucifer told her bluntly. "I'm here for my rightful vessel." Sam and Dean looked at each other confused and Leigh's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Samuel," Lucifer explained, turning to Sam. "Ruby was training you for more than just my release." Sam's face darkened at the mention of Ruby and his failure to see through her mask.

"All you have to do, is say yes," Lucifer informed him.

"Over my dead body," Sam hissed. Lucifer rolled his eyes, humans were so fond of their little clichés.

"Well, no matter," he said, laying his hand on Leigh's cheek. "I always come with a back-up plan." His hand wound itself in Leigh's hair and before anyone could stop him he held her against him with a knife to her throat.

"You will come to me Sam," he answered seriously. "You have all the time in the world to change your mind. Not entirely sure she does though." he threatened, gesturing at Leigh.

"You bull-shitter," Leigh gasped, trying to get away from the knife. "You can't touch me, I've not done anything!"

"Fortunately for me, _darling,_" he hissed mockingly. "My _associates_ don't have that particular hang-up." Leigh's eyes widened.

"Demons," Dean almost growled. "You'd throw your own daughter to demons?"

"I will have Sam," Lucifer informed them seriously. "And I will so whatever necessary. I'm not limited by your human thinking Dean, the ends justify the means. If Kayleigh has to suffer for this Apocalypse, then so be it. I'd be wary of time though, I'm not sure Kayleigh is strong enough to last all that long."

"Don't listen to him," Leigh pleaded. "Don't come after me. I'm disposable, you two aren't. Get the colt-" Leigh choked as the knife was pressed harder against her throat and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as it broke the surface of her skin. Not deep enough to do any serious damage, but deep enough so that she could feel blood start to roll down her throat.

"Please," she whispered. "Just leave me."

"Let her go," Dean demanded. Castiel stood stoically silent watching them, both Lucifer and Kayleigh were equally stubborn, neither would give in easily, a trait they seemed to share also with the Winchesters who remained on the other side of the table. Deans face was contorted with pain, it was obvious he had no plan, no idea, not a clue of what he could do. Lucifer was whispering in Kayleigh's ear, none of them could hear what he was saying, but from the look on her face, it clearly was not good. Her face paled of all colour and her eyes widened in clear horror.

"No," they heard her whimper, clenching her eyes firmly shut.

"I'm afraid so," Lucifer chuckled. "I can't control my demons, who knows what else they could do?" Leigh opened her eyes and looked straight at Dean, she knew she did not have long. 'Stay safe' she mouthed at him. He looked back confused, did she really think he was just going to leave her?

"She wants you to," Castiel was suddenly behind him.

"Wants him to what?" Lucifer asked, eyes flashing. "What did you say?" he demanded, tightening his hold on Kayleigh. She only choked back a sob and kept her eyes and mouth firmly closed. There was no way she was telling him anything, ever, no matter how much pressure he put on her.

Dean meant to much to her.

Before Dean could so much as blink, they had disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**sooooo, what dya think? reviews = **


	6. A Soul In Two Halves

**Two Chapters in a week? I must be on a roll (:**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own supernatural. If I did, my life would be complete (:**

* * *

**A Soul In Two Halves.**

Part I - Dean.

Castiel just stood motionless, staring at the spot where they had been stood seconds earlier. It was like he was trying to bring her back just by wishing as hard as he could at the spot she had disappeared from. As though he expected the floor to open up and spit her out, she would laugh at their expressions and tell them they were being pathetic. Unfortunately, Castiel's wish was not realised. The floor remained stubbornly closed, there was no Leigh with her customary smirk. Castiel was not used to emotions such as these, he could not understand how humans could survive when it felt like a huge hole had been punched through the centre of his chest.

Dean's reaction was not so internal. He growled and kicked one of Leigh's kitchen chairs clear across the room and into the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. The sound made Castiel flinch and he jerked out of his state of inner turmoil to turn and look at Dean. His eyes were wild and he looked like he had no control of what he may do next. His breathing was heavy and erratic.

"I don't think Leigh will appreciate you trashing her stuff when we get her back you know," Sam informed him. Dean spun around.

"We're getting her back?" He asked, unsure.

"Hell yeah," Sam assured him. "Killing Lucifer can just be a side benefit. First, we're gonna have to find the colt, there's no point going after her if we just die the second we show up." Dean nodded his head, the rational side of his brain starting to come back online.

"We're gonna have to work hard at this man," He said solemnly. "We don't even know where to start."

"But somebody did," Castiel said quietly. Sam and Dean turned and looked at him but he was still staring at the spot which Leigh had disappeared from. None of them had seen it before, but something was glinting, reflecting light from the spotlight on the kitchen ceiling. Sam took the couple of steps over and gingerly picked up a small silver locket. The clasp on the chain was broken, as if someone had snapped it off in a hurry.

"She left us a lead," Dean whispered in awe. "She had a knife pressed to her throat, she was terrified and had no clue what that bastard would do to her, and she still left us a lead."

"We mean more to her than her own life, in her head, she is disposable." Castiel said solemnly. Dean snorted and took the locket out of Sam's hands. He opened it, on the left was a photo of her and Castiel, Dean did not think he had ever seen him look so awkward, smiling as though he did not quite know what to do. On the right, a small piece of paper was folded in the gap where a photo was normally kept. He carefully pulled it out and unfolded it several times until the scrap of paper was flat. There was only one word.

"Crowley?" Dean said, confused.

Part II - Leigh. 

It was warmer than what she was used to, Lucifer had taken her south somewhere. The only light came from a gap underneath a door about a foot in front of her. He held her arms behind her back, preventing any sort of escape attempt. Her breathing was ragged with fear as the room flooded with light.

Leigh blinked uncomfortably under the bright lights. Once her eyes had focused, she saw a man stood in front of the door. He smirked at her and her insides ran cold. She would not let her fear show on her face.

"I'll come back when you're feeling more… cooperative," Lucifer said menacingly. He pushed Leigh towards the rooms other occupant. He pulled out a piece of rope and tied her wrists together behind her back.

"Let's have some fun," he taunted. He had his arms around her, his hands on her back. Leigh felt cold metal pressing against her back, the temperature seeping through her thin shirt. She held her breath, scared of what would happen next. She felt him drag the blade down her spine, causing no damage but the threat was clear. Her mask broke and she gasped in fear. He spun her around and pushed her back into the wall. White hot pain shot through her side.

Leigh screamed.

* * *

**well, i have some big news to leave at the end of this chapter, but you can skip it if you'd like (:**

**Firstly, I will try to update once a fortnight minimum *crosses fingers***

**Secondly, I'M GOING TO CANADA feb 2011 with my college and i'm really excited (:**

**Thirdly, I'M GOING ON A ROAD TRIP ACROSS AMERICA june 2011 hopefully (:**

**Fourth, Thank you everyone who reviews, you're awesome (: especially 67impalalover and ZayleahJadeWinchester, cuz you review every chapter (:  
so on that note, reviews would be totally awesome (:**

**Just Wondering, does anyone else think the music in La Roux's songs sounds like the music from 70's video games, or is it just me?**


	7. Drive All Night

**This story has been in all of my dreams for the past fortnight, that's why you're getting so many chapters (:**

**As per usual, I don't own supernatural or the boys. My god I wish I did :P**

* * *

**Drive All Night.**

Leigh felt the blade pierce the surface of her skin, not deep enough to do any serious damage, but deep enough to rip a scream from her lungs. The demon smirked darkly, getting some kind of sadistic humour out of her pain. He pulled the knife from her side, and she swapped screams for laboured panting. Tears slid down her cheeks at the almost unbearable pain. He wiped the tears from her cheeks in an almost affectionate way before pulling back his hand and slapping her hard across the left hand side of her face. The sting was nothing compared to the pain radiating from her side, but the humiliation was clear. He was degrading her.

Leigh felt her shirt begin to stick to her as blood began to seep through the material. He took the blade and drew it from the centre of her forehead, down her nose and across her mouth. She closed her eyes and attempted to stave off the nausea at the strong smell of her own blood. He dragged it, point on skin, down her throat and stopped directly above her heart. She knew he would not stab her, but her could still cause some serious pain. Her anticipation did not last long. He pressed the knife against her chest, twisting it and cutting through her top. The knife barely touched the surface of her skin but he had achieved his aim, she was terrified. He took the knife away so quickly she had no time to gasp in relief before her had her pressed against him. He was fumbling at her wrists, cutting the rope he had used to restrain her earlier. She frowned, confused.

"You're more fun when you fight back," he explained, spreading her arms and pinning her hands back against the wall. Leigh gasped at the pain of the wound in her side being stretched. At first she was too distracted to notice his posture freeze, so it took her a few seconds to notice he had stopped. She raised her eyes to look at his face slowly to realise he was staring at where his right hand covered her left. That was when she felt it, the cold weight surrounding her third finger. Her purity ring. His face slowly split into an animalistic grin.

"What do we have here then?" he asked sarcastically. "Wouldn't you're father be very interested to hear about this?" Her eyes widened in fear as he stepped away from her.

"Why don't we find out," he taunted, heading towards the door.

"Alistair, don't," she pleaded. The grin on his face only widened and he took another step toward the door. Leigh stepped forward just as he reached the door. Before she could stop him, he took the bar which had been holding the door shut, swinging it round and smacking her solidly across the face. She was unconscious before she even hit the ground, blood running down the side of her pale face.

***

Lucifer was arrogantly confident as he waited outside the room. He could hear Leigh's screams and groans of pain. He did not even flinch when he heard Alistair slap her across the face. His eyes were closed and his face appeared ethereally calm. Until he heard the distinct noise of metal on bone followed by utter silence from his daughter. His eyes snapped open. Alistair's instructions had been clear, his daughter was to be left _alive._ Alistair walked out of the room, the sadistic grin still plastered across his face.

"Don't worry boss," he referred Lucifer rather informally. "She's alive, just unconscious. I thought you'd be interested in this." Alistair placed the purity ring into Lucifer's waiting hand. Seconds later, Lucifer had the same sadistic grin as his torture expert.

"Well well, I do think Mr. Winchester will be very interested in this, would you not agree Alistair?" He asked rhetorically, Alistair's grin only widened.

***

Dean, Sam and Castiel were sat in the Impala, on their way to see Chuck. If anyone knew anything about Crowley, it would be him. Without any warning, Lucifer appeared in the back seat next to Castiel.

"Had any chance to reconsider Samuel?" He asked sardonically. Everyone in the car jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You son of a bitch, you give Leigh back," Dean hissed.

"Tut tut Dean, I do believe I was talking to your brother. It's very rude to interrupt you know," he mocked.

"Like I said before, over my dead body," Sam almost growled.

"I feared you'd say that," Lucifer sighed. "Kayleigh sent you a gift." He placed the ring in Castiel's hand before disappearing once again.

"What is that?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel through the rear-view mirror. He held up the ring so Dean could see it.

"Leigh's purity ring," he said solemnly.

* * *

**Soooo what do you think?**

Pleasepleaseplease review, It keeps me alive (:


	8. More Than A Feeling

**Sorry, it took me a while *begs for forgiveness* "/ i promise i'll be quicker next time! (as long as coursework doesn't kill me first)**

**Disclaimer: I so wish i owned supernatural and the boys. Unfortunately, I do not.**

* * *

**More than a Feeling.**

Dean.

"Purity ring?" Dean asked, trying to watch the road and look at Castiel simultaneously.

"She was saving herself for marriage," Castiel informed him. Dean was still confused which made Sam snort in amusement. With his brother's track record, he expected him to have a collection of purity rings by now.

"She's a virgin Dean." Sam said seriously, watching as a faint blush covered his brothers cheeks. He struggled to keep a straight face, he had never seen Dean remotely embarrassed about something related to sex. He could almost see the cogs turning in his brain.

"Wait, she's never had sex?" Dean said, Castiel nodded in confirmation. "9000 years and she's never had sex? Ever?"

"Is it really that hard to believe? Not everyone's a nymphomaniac Dean," Sam told him. Dean smacked him over the back of the head.

"I am not a nympho dude," Dean berated him.

"Dean, you have a problem going three days without getting laid," Sam chuckled slightly. Dean glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"Please can we focus?" Castiel drew them back to the matter at hand. The brothers looked ashamed.

"Where is she Cas? Where could she be?" Dean asked brokenly. As he pulled over to the side of the road Castiel checked no other cars were following them before placing a hand on each of their heads, and they blinked out of existence.

***

They reappeared inside a large estate surrounded by tall walls and a wrought iron gate. Castiel lead them to the front door before he stopped.

"Angel proofing," He explained. "You're on your own from here." Dean picked the lock and the brothers fumbled inside. They wandered aimlessly through the enormous house before stumbling across a study. Sam knelt on the floor and began to pick the lock on the huge oak door but suddenly the door was opened and Sam's eye level was somewhere he didn't want it to be. He looked up to see a man arch his eyebrow at him.

"You're either really bad burglars, or hunters. From the way you're dressed, I'm assuming hunters," he said sardonically.

"What's wrong with the way we dress?" Dean asked, looking toward Sam. Sam shrugged, getting to his feet.

"I assume you're here for the colt." Crowley said, rolling his eyes.

"Er, yeah," Dean said slowly. This demon was far too direct and it knocked him out of his comfort zone. Crowley turned and walked to his desk, signalling for the boys to follow. Sam and Dean looked at each other unsurely before following him in. He opened a draw and pulled out the colt, handing it straight to Dean. Dean looked at it curiously before turning it on Crowley and pulling the trigger. Nothing happened.

"Oh, you'll be needing the bullets," Crowley said, as though he had not just been shot at. Sam and Dean looked at each other in confusion again, this was not normal Demon behaviour. As Crowley handed over the bullets he did not let go of the box until Dean met his eyes.

"You take these bullets, and you land one between the bastards eyes." He said solemnly.

"No need to worry about that, he's dying. Tonight." Dean said darkly. Crowley nodded before disappearing.

"What was his problem?" Sam asked as they walked out of the house.

"Bela Talbot." Castiel interrupted.

"What?" Dean asked, looking over.

"She was his lover." Castiel told him. Dean raised an eyebrow at this new information, he had not expected that. Castiel suddenly looked worried.

"Cas? What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Leigh just lost consciousness, again." he said.

"Again?" Dean asked angrily.

"I think she's dreaming," Castiel continued. "I have to go and speak to her." Dean nodded solemnly, and the three of them got back into the impala and began the drive down the highway.

Leigh.

Leigh blinked and slowly opened her eyes. She attempted to sit up but groaned loudly before lying down again. It felt like someone had combined every hangover she had had over the past nine thousand years and put them all in her head simultaneously. Tears rolled down the sides of her face as she lay on the cold stone floor. She was going to die in this room, she was sure of it. She had thought she was stronger than this, thought she would be able to hold out longer.

Leigh never thought it would only take an iron bar and Alistair's promise to take the one thing she had protected with her lives, all 152 of them. She could feel herself growing weaker as she slowly lost the will to live and blood loss began to affect her eyesight. She heard a harsh laugh behind her and instantaneously knew that Lucifer had come to gloat. She shut her eyes and prayed for the floor to swallow her whole. She was not so fortunate.

"Did you know that up until five minutes ago, Dean Winchester had never even heard of a purity ring?" He taunted, walking up behind her. Leigh remained silent, she would not give him the satisfaction of an answer. It was hardly a secret that Dean was no virgin, she had not expected anything different but her father clearly found this as some sort of psychological torture. She held her breath and clamped her eyes firmly shut as he lifted her off the floor. She so badly wanted to scream, the pain in her side growing as blood continued to seep out. Her head felt heavy as it lolled onto his chest, she was having trouble controlling her movements. She breathed out slowly, trying desperately not to show any pain. She failed however when he 'accidentally' placed a hand on the stab wound in her side and she gasped and choked back a sob. Lucifer lay her down on a bed which seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"If you gave Sam to me, this would all be over," he said solemnly. "I can't find them, Castiel has ensured no angel can. Tell me where they're going Kayleigh." He stroked her hair back from her face, somehow looking like a loving father. Leigh kept her eyes closed, she knew how persuasive he could be when he tried and she wanted no part in bringing Sam to him. Lucifer sighed slowly and once again placed his hand on her side. She felt warmth spread through her side as he healed the wound.

Leigh opened her eyes in wonder, why was he healing her? He was never kind, he was the devil for Christ's sake. He looked at her, his eyes void of any emotion.

"You're no use to me dead." he informed her solemnly. She knew it was not out of the goodness of his heart. She almost snorted at the thought, he did not have a heart. Her life was just a matter of convenience to him. Why could she not just have a normal family? With two parents who loved her. Two human parents would be nice, instead she had an angel gone bad and a rape victim. Her mothers always died giving birth to her and she was always an orphan in the eyes of the law. Castiel was the only consistent thing in her life, why could he not be her father? She sighed as she realised she was being selfish, this was meant to happen, for the good of the planet. Once her side had healed Lucifer raised his hand to her head, she assumed he would heal that too, but the wound appeared superficial to him. If it was not going to kill her anytime soon, he was not going to fix it. Instead he placed his hand on her forehead and sent her to sleep, the next wave of torture would have more of an effect if he gave her the chance to rest first. He was Lucifer - the original sadist.

* * *

**Soes, What did you think?**

**Reviews are love (:**

**infact, anyone who reviews, gets a sneak-peek at the next chapter ;)**


	9. My Apocalypse

**I am soooooooo sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter, but coursework really did kill me.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the winchesters are not mine, if they were, my life would be complete.**

**###############################################**

**My Apocalypse.**

Leigh.

Leigh was floating. She hated angel-induced sleep, she always felt like she was hallucinating. It was always like a bad acid trip. She found herself sat on a cloud, a blue cloud, with the sky around her neon pink. Needless to say, it was starting to give her one hell of a headache. Dream-Leigh clamped her eyes firmly shut, hallucinogenic skies could not affect her if she did not look at them.

Somebody cleared their throat behind her.

"Hey Cas," she said, eyes still firmly closed. "I would look at you, but pink really doesn't agree with me."

"You always were over-sensitive," He said solemnly. "Don't worry, I toned it down for you." Leigh's eyes slowly fluttered open, she found herself sat in a quiet garden, surrounded by trees. The air was thick and smoggy, she could barely see Castiel through the smoke.

"Cas, I can hardly even see you now." She informed him dryly.

"Good," He replied. "The less you can see in here the better, your father is a sadist. Now we need to know a few things."

"Go on Cas…" Leigh sighed, she was sick of questions.

"Well, Sam asks if you're alright?" He started. Leigh laughed, she had not expected that question, least of all from Sam.

"I'm alive," was her only answer.

"Secondly," Castiel coughed uncomfortably. "The purity ring your father delivered. Has he…?" Leigh blushed at the question he could not finish.

"No, not yet. He has Alistair planning something sinister for later." She shuddered.

"Not if we can help it." Castiel promised. "Dean asks if you've told them anything?" Anger spread through Leigh and coloured her cheeks.

"He seriously thinks I'd do that?" she asked quietly, the rage apparent in her whisper. "I've been stabbed, threatened and smacked across the head with an iron bar, and he wants to know if I've snitched? Well you can tell him, I'm not that easy to break. And to go screw himself." Castiel sighed, she was rapidly losing faith. He needed her to wake up. He leant forward and whispered in her ear, her eyes widened in surprise as he leant back. Castiel put both his hands on her shoulders.

"Stick to the shadows, and try not to fall asleep," he said quietly before pushing hard. Leigh's scream was caught in her throat. All around her, the world was fading to black until all she could see was Castiel watching her fall. Unconsciously she reached out to him as he too faded.

Leigh sat bolt upright and gasped for breath as her head span in protest of the quick movement. She continued breathing heavily as tears began to roll down her face. She placed her hand on her chest as she began hyperventilating. She could not do this, she wanted to die. Leigh barely registered when the door opened. She sank to the floor and was using her arms to hold herself up, choking on air she was having to force into her lungs. Her first warning that there was someone else in the room was when brown leather shoes appeared in front of her. Her shoulders became rigid and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"Alistair," she choked. "Just kill me, get it over with."

"Well now sweetie," he mocked, putting two fingers under her chin and forcing Leigh to look him in the eye. "Where would be the fun in that?" She held her breath as his fist connected with her jaw and sent her head reeling. She gasped as he lifted her from the floor and flung her into the opposite wall, fracturing a rib. She struggled to her feet, clutching her side. She would not let herself cry this time. Leigh was almost thankful for the respite from the psychological torment she had been previously subjecting herself to.

Leigh's brain went completely devoid of thought as one of Alistair's size 12's collided with her shin. She heard the bone crack under the force a couple of seconds before the pain crippled her. She dragged herself into the corner of the room one-handed, still refusing to cry or give him any satisfaction from her pain. She leant back against the wall, breathing heavily and meeting Alistair's stare evenly. She could feel darkness pulling at the recesses of her mind but she refused to give in, she was not going to black out, especially after Castiel's earlier warning.

Alistair smirked as he walked over to Leigh and knelt down in front of her. Her breathing became more and more laboured as he put his hands on her knees. She whimpered as he pushed her legs apart, moving her broken leg. She stopped breathing as his hands reached the hem of her skirt.

"Stop," she gasped, grabbing his wrists. "I'll talk." Lucifer appeared in the doorway, his eyes burning a hole through Leigh's. Her heart sank, she hated herself for what she was about to do.

"Crowley," she whispered. "They've gone for Crowley."

Dean.

As he and Sam drove down the highway, Dean was worried. He barely registered that his hands had tightened on the steering wheel until Sam cleared his throat and pointed it out. The pair of them sat in awkward silence, they weren't used to not being able to help in any way. Castiel had told them Leigh had fallen unconscious twice, but it wouldn't surprise them if he had been hiding things from them again. Castiel appeared in the rear view mirror and Dean practically growled.

"Tell me what the hell is going on now!" he demanded.

"I'll tell you on the way, Chicago Industrial." Castiel said solemnly. Dean put the pedal to the floor, streets went flying past as they hit the 130mph mark. He looked to Castiel for an explanation.

"She fell unconscious when Lucifer brought us her ring. Alistair hit her with a metal bar," Deans hands once again tightened on the steering wheel, turning his knuckles white. However, Castiel had not finished. "And the second time Lucifer sent her to sleep, to show her a few things." Dan looked at him, confused.

"What things?" Dean asked.

"You mainly," Castiel started. "What he would do to you among other things. Do not worry, I tampered with it, I doubt she saw anything other than your past."

"My past?" Dean continued angrily. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"She's a virgin Dean," Sam cut in. "What would terrify her more than your past." He was surprised to see Dean blush again, he was never embarrassed about sex, Leigh must have had a serious affect on him.

"There's no way to be sure if she even saw that," Castiel attempted to reassure Dean. "She had her eyes closed when I found her." Dean stared ahead, remaining silent and pushing the accelerator pedal further into the floor. For some irrational reason he could not explain, he had wanted to shield Leigh from his past.

As the car pulled into an industrial estate, Dean stopped it in front of a warehouse.

"You sure she's in here?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"I saw into her head," Castiel said. "I know for a fact she's in there."

**###############################**

**Sooooo, what did you think? **

**Reviews are love (:**


	10. Catch Me I'm Falling

**I am so sorry this has taken me so long! I've had so many applications to fill in recently and a pile and a half of coursework :( I promise to make the next chapter extra long to make up for it :)**

**saramini65, I hope that you haven't broken your computer in the long wait for this, I really am sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, therefore, my life can never be complete.**

####################################

Dean.

They sat in front of the solid expanse of grey. The mere sight of the towering warehouses, derelict and boarded up was enough to set Dean on edge. He detested the fact he couldn't see into where they were holding Leigh, then again when he thought about it, he wasn't sure he wanted to see her. Or what was left of her. The thought of them hurting her made him angry, but the thought of them touching her made his blood boil. He had never been possessive but it seemed Leigh was bringing out a side of him he didn't even know existed. He shut off the engine and got out of the car, closely followed by Sam and Castiel. Dean made a beeline for the entrance.

"Dean wait!" Sam called, grabbing his arm to hold him back. "You can't just go blazing in there! We don't even know what we're up against! We're no use to her dead!"

"We don't have time!" Dean growled. "They could be doing anything to her in there! If they rape her and I could have stopped it I'll never forgive you Sam!"

"Just let me explain," Castiel dived in. "I told her to tell her father we went for Crowley , to buy us some time. But as soon as he leaves we have to get in there or else he'll tear her apart. It classes as her going against him."

"Why the hell are we just standing here then?" Dean all but yelled, rushing towards the door and yanking it open and storming inside, flanked by Sam and Castiel. Nothing could have prepared him for what was about to happen...

Leigh.

Leigh was choking back sobs; she was counting the seconds since her father had left. Castiel had to come soon or her father would return and literally drive her to the brink of insanity before peeling the skin from her bones. After Lucifer had left, Alistair sat himself behind her, his arms around her. From an outsiders perspective the scene would almost look like a loving couple but in Leigh's mind, she knew he was restraining her, even if she could barely move. Her breathing was laboured from the pain in her side coupled with her broken leg. She was tense as she felt Alistair breath down her neck.

"You know," he said casually. "If this goes your father's way, and we both know it will, you'll be mine."

"Over my dead body," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh darlin', that can be arranged." Alistair whispered down the back of her neck. She shuddered at the threat in his voice. All of a sudden, Dean came bursting through the door with Castiel and Sam. He took in her appearance, the lump on the side of her head, her slowly forming black eye, the way her leg was bent and why the hell was she clutching her side?

"Dean!" Leigh gasped.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Dean growled.

"Well now," Alistair sneered, brushing Leigh's hair back and kissing the nape of her neck. She shuddered heavily. "The missus needed to be taught some obedience." he emphasised obedience by pressing on her broken rib. She gasped in pain, letting tears roll down her cheeks. Her eyes met Dean's and the pain reflected in both pairs of eyes filled the room.

They all froze as Lucifer appeared on the other side of the room.

"You ungrateful little bitch." he growled, marching over. "You thought you could fool me, get me out of the way so your little rescue team could get you out of here? Big mistake." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Leigh cried out in pain as she put weight on her broken leg.

Lucifer cupped her face in his hands and before anyone could do anything Leigh let out a bloodcurdling scream and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Dean called out incoherently as she continued to scream. She began to convulse as he finally let her go only to land in Alistair's waiting arms.

"I'll be back darlin'" he whispered, before plunging his customary dagger into her stomach. She fell to the floor as both Alistair and Lucifer vanished. Dean rushed forward and held Leigh in his arms, trying to avoid touching her rib or her wound.

"Hey Dean, what took you so long?" she laughed, then groaned in pain.

"Don't talk, save your energy, Sam's called an ambulance." he said quickly, fighting back tears. Leigh snorted.

"Too late babe, I'm going, we both know that. But you have to get him Dean, you have to," she choked and groaned again. "God this hurts. I have so much to tell you, we had so much to do. I sodding hate prophecies."

"We _have _so much to do," Dean corrected. "Don't you dare give up on me now! Think of the kids."

"We don't have any kids," she whispered.

"Not yet." Dean retorted, letting a tear escape. Leigh chuckled lowly.

"I love you," she whispered, letting tears roll down her face.

"Don't you say that." he argued, letting a few more tears escape. "Don't you dare, this is not goodbye."

The siren of an approaching ambulance was the last thing Leigh heard before she lost consciousness...

#####################################

**reviews are love (:**


	11. Somebody Save Me

**I am so so sorry this has taken so long! I've had a bit of a hectic time of it recently but it's all sorted now :)  
which means extra time for writing about the boys ;)**

honestly, I don't own them, but I really, really wish I did

**#########################################**

**Somebody save me…**

Dean.

Dean sat in the back of the ambulance, clutching one of Leigh's hands in his own, holding it to his face. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes. They had just found her, let the hope of bringing her back flare up in his chest, and Alistair had tried to ensure that nobody would have her. As the ambulance went hurtling down the road, already Dean had twenty or more plans for revenge racing through his head. It was true, hell had changed him, and torture was now at the forefront of his mind.

It took Dean a couple of minutes to notice when the shaking and twitching started. But very quickly it became impossible not to see that Leigh was jerking in the bed, and her eyes kept fluttering open and closed. It looked as though she were fitting. He wondered what on earth was going through her mind – what Lucifer had put there.

Leigh.

Leigh found herself once again in the smoky courtyard, surrounded but burning trees, only this time she was alone, Cas was nowhere to be seen. She knew exactly what her father was up to, he was turning her comfort against her. Cas had created this place to make her feel better and Lucifer was slowly but surely, turning even this against her.

Quite quickly the smoke became thick smog and she struggled to draw breath. Leigh fell to her hands and knees, choking on the thick air. The ground below her disappeared and she fell through the smoke, coughing too hard to scream, but flailing her arms, grasping at air.

Suddenly the air cleared, just as Leigh slammed onto a floor which appeared from nowhere. The wind was knocked out of her, and she coughed heavily as she struggled to her feet. She doubled over in pain, hands on her knees, when she started to cough up blood. She groaned as she spat it onto the floor.

"Think you took it too far this time dad," she grumbled sarcastically.

"Darling, I haven't even started yet." She heard from above her.

Leigh flinched and raised her eyes to meet Lucifer's. He chuckled darkly at the fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, you're safe. Relatively." He told her, sadistic amusement tainting his voice. "I pulled you in here to show you yourself, not to beat you into something. "

"Oh, so it's psychological this time then?" Leigh tried to throw some attitude into her voice, but the rasping and wheezing his previous treatment had left her with ruined the effect. Lucifer merely laughed and walked away from her, and she barely straightened up in time to see him fade away.

What had she let herself in for this time?

**#####################**

**okay, I know its short, but you'll love the next one (hopefully!)**

reviews are love 3


End file.
